


Aerie

by irrelevant



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bird of prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aerie

He's nothing like the boy she remembers, and also exactly like him.

"I got your invite," he says. "Nice place. Too bad you're a glorified switchboard operator these days, huh?"

Barbara watches him and waits. He hates quiet almost more than he does purple and green. If she doesn't talk, he will, just to fill up the silence.

Instead, he props his butt on her console, crosses his arms and shows his teeth. "This is your show, baby. I can do this all night."

 _Nothing_ like she remembers. She says, "I've been watching you work. Drop the deadly force and you've got a place on my team."

"No can do, Red. I already told B, and now I'm telling you--"

"After you're done with _him_."

She can almost see him blink behind the domino. "You serious?"

"You see what I'm sitting in?" She leans back into the wheelchair's support.

He raises both of his eyebrows, but he doesn't say anything right away. The low hum of her computers is the only sound in the room for long seconds. Then, "I'm not wearing fishnets."

She allows her mouth a slight curve. "They're optional."

"Then we've got a deal." He pushes himself off the console and starts walking.

"Jay," she says, and in the mirror of her screens, she sees him half-turn to look at her. "Call me baby again and I'll castrate you slowly."

This time, his smile is more than just bared teeth. He says, "Absolutely, sweet thing," and walks out.

Her feeds show him making his way up to the roof. He shoots a grapple, and just before he leaps, he turns and waves. Then he's gone, the arc of his jumpline blending into the buildings surrounding hers. Barbara's smile widens.

Sometimes they grow up bloodthirsty, but once a Robin? Always a Robin.


End file.
